What are friends for, Momoko?
by KittyGoesRoar1
Summary: Momoko and the gang get new team members. One of them being a brother. Come read about the adventure so they have together with the members of the group. And have fun doing it too. Read about the fights they have, the villains they come across, and the Drama they get into. Just come read for fun. I know you want to...
1. I thought you were better than that

I don't own nothing except Ocs and story!~ This is to a friend!~ She's a author on this site too!~ ENJOY!~

* * *

_Dear Miyako-san,_

_I have been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you. The way you giggle, walk, talk, the way you befriend __everyone, the way your curly blonde pigtails bounces when you walk, that smile of yours that lights up my day, and those cute Baby Blue eyes that out shines the sun. One glance, makes my heart ,stops, and melt in adoration. I wish to be thee one you spend your life with. And live happily ever after with. I know this sounds cheesy. But please come to the front gates after school at 5:00pm. I wish to tell you this in person and more. Can't wait to see then and there my sweet!~_

_XoxoXo~ Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

Momoko sighed as she put the letter back inside of Miyako's endless pile of adoring and love letters. Miyako ignored her friend and struggled to put up the endless letters. The letters were either Red Velvet, Baby Blue, Dark Blue, or just regular Blue. Either way Momoko felt upset and her confidence level shot down. Her now Hot Pink eyes roamed the pile of letters in jealousy. Miyako shoved the last letter into her backpack. She still had to gather her things for next period.

"You should go with Kayako-chan to class." Miyako said gathering her things and gently putting them into her bag. Momoko sighed and walked with Kayako.

Kayako was part of the team she played the role of crazy and scary adventurer girl because she was from Buffalo NY. She had hip length and jet-black hair in 2 low pigtails. Held by two blended in, black scrunchies. She was wearing her usual outfit. It was a black skin tight and spaghetti strap under-shirt. Over her under-shirt, she had on a long sleeved plaid Electric Dark Ocean Blue button-up shirt, that was 2 sizes too big for her on and it wasn't buttoned up. She wore baggy camouflage ankle length pants, along with her favorite all black Jordans. Her Electric Dark Ocean Blue eyes had a thin line of eyeliner on them and she had natural long and black eyelashes, along with natural red lips with clear lip gloss on. To finish the look she had on an Electric Dark Ocean Blue and Black Skull Beanie hat.

Momoko was wearing a Hot Pink long sleeved shirt with a cherry red kiss in the middle, along with a white mid-thigh skirt. She also had on white Mary-janes with a cheery red butterfly for clips on each end. To finish the look off, Momoko had her now auburn hair in a low-ponytail with a black head-band. Her hair was in curls that went waist length from when she cut it.

"So what up my Momo!" Kayako said doing a bro hug with Momoko. They had been doing that ever since she had joined the team.

"Nothing..." Momoko said walking down the hall looking around. She was looking for Kaoru. She wanted to give her something special.

"Do you know where Kaoru is, Kayako-chan? Momoko said.

"Yeah she wit' the the soccer chumps and fan boys!" Kayako said rolling her eyes. They continued down the hall. She was right when she said fan boys. There was an estimate amount of 5 to 10 fan boys and the soccer team. Including Momoko's old crush, Natsuki. Kayako put a confident look on her face and put on hand on Momoko's shoulder. They each took a deep breathe and walked over to Kaoru.

"Konnichiwa Kaoru-kun!" they both said with smiles. The boys and soccer team looked at Momoko and Kayako in disgust.

"Oh look it's crazy Buffalo Kayako and her maniac boy-crazy, super hero wanna-be, side-kick, Momoko." one of the boys said, earning full-blown laughter from the crew. They were surprised to see to Kaoru laughing the loudest.

* * *

Kayako's Pov

I can't believe this! I thought she was a friend. Well some type of friend she is! They must think I won't do nothing, but oh it's on. I know every single one of those boys. But I only want to get even with Mitch, Natsuki, and David- the three main soccer chumps and fan boys.

"Oh and looky here.' I said with venom dripping into my voice. They rose their eyebrows. GOOD. They freaking should.

"It's Mitch the-" I said.

"SHUT UP!" Mitch said trying his best to hit me and Momoko but we were dodging. THANK YOU POWERS.

"SNITCHY ITCHY BITCH!" me and Momoko said laughing at his name. Whew! I love calling him that because he snitched on me and I called him that.

"Oh ho ho!" I said.

"David, I know you ain't laughing because you a 1 dollar prostitute!" I said leaning on the lockers for support. Natsuki was laughing too.

"Uh no no Natsuki!" I said. He look nervous.

"Yea cause we know that you are in LOVE with Blossom from the PPGZ!" Momoko said leaning on me for support. Kaoru wasn't laughing no more, instead she looked angry.

"You know Momoko, just because you're so sad around us, doesn't MEAN you can be mean to MY friends." Kaoru said fuming. More people started laughing. Momoko gasped and put her head down walking away from my side. Not before she put something in my book-bag. Kaoru smirked in pride. I looked at the thing in my book-bag. I smirked. A plan came on my mind.

"Hey Kaoru!" I said with venom in my voice.

"Yes!" she said slapping up the Rowdys. Yes she is friends with the Rowdys. All for of them. Brick, Boomer, Butch AND Break-my counterpart/boyfriend-about-to-become-ex-boyfriend-for-laughing-at-Momoko-aka-Bestie. They didn't even bother to hide their-selves. They're so got darn cocky.

"How fast are you in reflexes?" I said taking out a notebook to take the juicy notes.

"Oh...um...about...25mph...11miles...and...3.5kph." Kaoru said thinking. And I wrote it all down.

"Okay I challenge you!" I said pointing at her. I heard the whole hallway gasp.

'YOU! You challenge me in what?" Kaoru said cockily.

"To sports!" I smirked into the saying. She lit up.

"Okay continue!" she said. Oh ho ho.

"Okay, I challenge you in Fencing, Basket-ball, Football, and Boxing!" I said.

"Okay!" Kaoru said laughing like I was joking.

"Oh and a quiz!" I said, saying my specialty. She visibly paled and gulped.

"N-No b-b-big deal, I-I-I can d-do i-i-it!" she stuttered.

"Okay see you on Friday after School, on the Football Field. Brings some friends. And bring some equipment!" I said walking away.

"Oh and I forgot-_**THIS**_!" I said hurling a football at her head. Bulls-eye! Straight in between the eyes. She fell as Butch glared at me and helped Kaoru up. The other three Rowdys was laughing. I smirked at Brick and Break.

"Oh and me and Momo are done with you two." I said jabbing two fingers in their faces.

"Wait-WHAT!" Brick said narrowing his eyes in my direction.

"You can't break up with me!" Break said taking my arm and pushing me into a locker. I changed the way and put him on the locker.

"I can and I just did." I said in a harsh-whisper.

"But you can't say that me and Pinky is broken up!" Brick yelled in frustration.

"Yes I can because she was made fun of and you didn't even stand up for her, I DID!" I said smacking the back of his neck. He looked shock. GOOD. He should be!

"SO get your freaking facts straight!" I said walking away. Not before I gave everyone the finger and hearing both the boys cry in anger.

* * *

Momoko's Pov

I sat on the roof of the school and cried in my PPGZ outfit. They are so mean to me. I kicked in anger._ Even my besties can be mean._ tyears were coming faster down my face. _Except Kayako of course._ I walked to the edge of the roof and stood on it. _I should just get lost._ I just stood still on the edge of the roof. _Or maybe I should just fall._ I turned around and fell backwards. _Or I could just face it and fight back like Kayako and with her._ I flew up and flew to the woods and sat on a tree, watching over Townsville. _That's exactly what I'll do..._

* * *

Review Please!~


	2. Lies and New Members

I Own Nothing Still!

* * *

No One's Pov

"Momo!"

"Meme!"

"Mama!" Kayako yelled through the hall.

"Now where the heck could she be?" She whispered to herself. With a shrug of her shoulders, she went to class, not before she was pestered by the principle about dentition. She just ignored the principle and walked away shrugging about what she heard. She made it to class and saw the gang.

"Hey Brick the smart, Boomer the stupid, Butch the player, Break the ex-bf, Kaoru the ex-bff, and Miyako is dits!" She chirped jumping into her seat and leaning back.

Brick growled at her. Break glared at her, Boomer ignored the name she called him, but said Hi, Butch and Kaoru glared and growled at her and continued talking to the soccer chumps, and Miyako giggled and sweat-dropped, but still said Hi and finishing her conversation.

"Why is the tension thick with the five of you?" Miyako asked sweetly with a small smile.

"She threw a football at Kaoru and took her anger on me and Break by breaking up with us, saying that Momoko was going to break up with me anyway!" Brick lied gaining everyone's attention except the teacher's, who was too busy on her phone, to really care about what was really going on in her class.

"Oh that is so what happened!" Kayako sarcastically said, but the only person who caught it was the Blue couple, who sweat-dropped at her actions. The rest of the crew nodded not catching the sarcasm.

"Oh and my name is Marianne Kei!" she said with a serious face. The rest of the group, again, did not catch the sarcasm, but the Blue did _**again**_.

"But its not the truth, it is not what happened, and goddammit, my freaking name is Kayako Saeki!, who will not stand by for you to lie on me!" she screamed. She stood up pointing fingers at the gang.

"You, Brick didn't take up for your girlfriend!" Kayako yelled pointing at Brick in anger.

"I was going to!" Brick bit back, glaring.

"But you didn't..." she whispered. He sat back down wordlessly.

"Break, you didn't take up for me either so that's why I said me and Momo were done with you and Brick! " she bellowed turning red with anger in the face.

"Doesn't mean you can break up with me because we all know you can take care of yourself." he yelled back. She huffed in anger.

"So, you're still suppose to stick up for me!" She huffed.

"Kaoru insulted Momo and laughed at the rude comment she made and the one, the soccer chumps and fan boys made!' she growled glaring at her so called "friend" with unfriendly hate.

"And you guys made an insult back!" Kaoru said standing up and getting in Kayako's face.

"Yeah I did, _**to defend her and m**_**_yself_**..." she growled at Kaoru in anger.

"And Boomer and Butch didn't do anything, but Butch tried to glared at me to make it seem like I hurt his "precious girlfriend" when she hurt my precious **Bestfriend!" **Kayako said taking her seat again.

"Boomer aiight though!" she said slapping him up. Boomer smiled smirked with pleasure, slapping her up back.

"Guys is this true, you hurt Momoko-chan's and Kayako-chan's feelings? Miyako questioned, hurt by how her friends were breaking apart.

"Yes..." Brick said loud enough, glaring at Kayako a bit.

"I thought so." Miyako stated shaking her head in disappointment.

"Kayako never lied to me..." she said glancing at Kayako with a small smile. Kayako smirked and nodded her head.

"Hey are you saying, you don't trust and belie-" Kaoru started.

_RING!...~ _the bell cut he off signaling the day is over. And they all heado to the lab after school.

* * *

Momoko's Pov

I made my way to the lab to meet up with Kayako, Boomer and Miyako, my three best friends. Knowing Kayako, she probably broke it off between me and Brick after what happened earlier in school. I made it to the lab in 3 minutes-by flying of course. I found Kayako, Boomer and Miyako eating sweets without me.

"Oh so this what we do now when I'm gone?" I joked.

"It show is!" Kayako joked back at me.

"Oh my god Momoko, she talked us into eating this, I swear! Boomer stumble trying to hide the pieces of candy in his hand, as he swallowed the rest in his mouth and he fumbled over his words.

"Oh so sorry Momoko, Kayako made me!" Miyako said with puppy-dog eyes and an accusing finger pointing at Kayako, who tried to bite it.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I ate your candy Momo..._NOT_." Kayako said sarcastically.

"Thanks...I appreciate your apology." I joked sarcastically back.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...he he he..."me and my besties laughed giggling now and then.

"Kids!" Professor bellowed for us.

"Coming!~" me and my besties all chirped. And we all went down to the lab laboratory. When I heard that the lab had a lab, I was surprised and dead serious when I said it was like a second home here.

"Hey Professor!" I chirped. The rest waved enthusiastically. I sweat-dropped and sighed.

"There is a new team mate for your teams, both boys and girls." Ken said walking over to a tube with two teens inside. The girl woke up and smiled at us.

"Gurgle...gurgle..." she slowly started drowning. The boy woke up at the sound of her and panicked but still held his breath, so he wouldn't drown too. She looked up and waved and started choke on some more of the water.

"This isn't supposed to happen to her, Ken break the glass!" Professor ordered.

"On it Professor! " Ken said with a determined face. He grabbed an emergency hammer and banged on the glass. It broke and the girl fell out. She coughed and murmured.

"Please say it louder, little girl." Kaoru insulted her. The girl glared at Kaoru.

"For your fucking information, my name is Kayoka Saeki, Kayako Saeki is my sister and I said Thank you, but for him, not for you." she growled. giving her the finger. Yup that is definitely Kayako's sister. The other teen was a boy, he broke out after he banged on the glass. Hard.

"And my name is Minato Akatsutsumi, I'm Momoko's brother."he said. Me and Kayako looked at them in shock. I walked over the boy and hugged him. I never had a brother like Kayako and Kaoru does. And Kayako and walked over to Kayoka and slapped her up. She never had a sister , just like I didn't have a brother.

"Oh my, you guys look alike!" Miyako yelped in surprise. She was right.

The girl had jet black hair in two low ponytails instead of pig-tails. She had on a Beanie that said "You that gay gay, I'm that happy gay and the back it said "I'm not stupid, I'm retarded." And she was wearing a white skin tight and spaghetti strap undershirt. Over the shirt she had a plaid Electric Dark Night Ocean Blue button up shirt, that was 1 times too big. It wasn't buttoned up. She also had on a pair of black baggy ankle length pants and a pair of all white Jordans. And her belt was black instead of white and the buttons were Dark Pink, Electric Dark Night Ocean Blue, and Dark Lime Green. The girls and I were astonished by how different her belt was.

Minato had Dark Pink eyes almost a Cherry Red color. He also had Auburn/Red hair that went to his jaw-line. He had on a Dark Pink shirt with a black vest over it and some black baggy ankle length pants. He also had on white and dark pink converse. And his belt was gray instead of the boy's black kind and the buttons were Dark Pink, Electric Dark Night Ocean Blue, and Dark Night Forest Green. And just like Momoko, he had Headwear, and instead of a backwards cap or Big Red Bows, he had on Slanted Blck Beanie, with a " I've lost my soul " emoji on it. He was fairly strong, but not too much muscles. The boys were jealous how good he looked in Dark Pink and how his belt was gray.

"Ha! His color is Dark Pink!" Butch laughed, trying to cheer himself up and not face the fact, that my brother looked better than him.

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep! It was Princess and the Gang Green Gang._

"Well let's see how much of a hero you two can be." Professor stated.

"Alright!" And with a burst of Dark Pink Swords, Dark Ocean Blue Explosions, Dark Forest Green Music Notes and Blood Red Fire Boomerangs for the boys.

And Electric Dark Night Ocean Blue BB-Guns, Sky Baby Blue Bubbles, Lime Green Stars, and Hot Pink Hearts for the girls.

And off they went to save the day.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I got caught up in school work. But now it's Christmas and I'm able to work on my stories now.

REVIEW!~ FOR THE PPGZ AND RRBZ!~


End file.
